pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gastrodon
/ |dexgalar=231 |evofrom=Shellos |gen=Generation IV |species=Sea Slug Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Ground |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=29.9 kg |imweight=65.9 lbs. |ability=Sticky Hold Storm Drain |dw=Sand Force |body=14 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Amorphous |color=Purple |ndexvoice=423.ogg |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Gastrodon |2-jname=トリトドン Toritodon |2-ndex=423B |2-ndexprev=Shellos |2-ndexnext=Ambipom |2-dexsinnoh=061 |2-dexalola= / |2-dexgalar=231 |2-evofrom=Shellos |2-gen=Generation IV |2-species=Sea Slug Pokémon |2-type=Water |2-type2=Ground |2-metheight=0.9 m |2-imheight=2'11" |2-metweight=29.9 kg |2-imweight=65.9 lbs. |2-ability=Sticky Hold Storm Drain |2-dw=Sand Force |2-body=14 |2-egg1=Water 1 |2-egg2=Amorphous |2-color=Blue |2-ndexvoice=423.ogg |2-male=50 |2-evo= }} Gastrodon (Japanese: トリトドン Toritodon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology A moderate-sized giant slug found in the Sinnoh region. It shows allotropic specification (same species but different appearances). The West Sea form is brown & pink, with bumps and pink spots on its back. It has four tentacles on its head, resembling rhinophores and oral tentacles. The East Sea variant is green and turquoise. Its rhinophores are wavy and pointed back instead of upward, and it lacks oral tenatcles. It has turquoise spots on its back, as well as a yellow ridge that forms a fin. Both forms have three oval-shaped black eyes and a yellow stripe that forms the edge of the mantle skirt. Gastrodon has high defense and useful regenerative abilities, but it is not valued for its speed (considering it is a slug). Long ago, Gastrodon had a shell, but overtime it lost this trait. It now has a thin but solid vestigal plate in its back. It has no bones, but its soft body is surprisingly resistant to attacks. It can also regrow any portion of its body that is severed. Its main form of defense is a purple fluid it can secrete when purused by predators. The fluid is incredibly sticky and causes Gastrodon to become bitter and inedible. This ability is reminiscent of the real-life sea hare's defense mechanism. It is a relative of Shellder and Cloyster. Evolution Gastrodon evolves from Shellos starting at level 30. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number=038 |pokemon=Gastrodon |group=Water |fieldmove=Soak 2 |pokeassist=Water |entry=It spits orbs of water and hunks of dirt to attack. |hp=560 |onsight=No reaction.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 423west front.png |dpsprf=DP 423east front.png |dpsprs= |dpsprfs= |ptspr=Pt 423west front.png |ptsprf=Pt 423east front.png |ptsprs= |ptsprsf= |hgssspr=Pt 423west front.png |hgsssprf=Pt 423east front.png |hgsssprs= |hgsssprfs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Gastrodon-West-Sea BW.gif |bwsprf=Gastrodon-East-Sea BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyPinkGastrodon.gif |bwsprfs=BWShinyBlueGastrodon.gif |b2w2spr=Gastrodon-West-Sea BW.gif |b2w2sprf=Gastrodon-East-Sea BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyPinkGastrodon.gif |b2w2sprfs=BWShinyBlueGastrodon.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Gastrodon-W XY.gif |xysprf=Gastrodon-E XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprfs= |orasspr=Gastrodon-W XY.gif |orassprf=Gastrodon-E XY.gif |orassprs= |orassprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime * Cynthia's Gastrodon * Paul's Gastrodon * Zoey's Gastrodon Trivia * This Pokémon, along with Shellos, was rumored to be a pre-evolution of Lapras prior to Diamond and Pearl's release, but this rumor was later confirmed false. * Its English name most likely comes from the phylum Gastropoda, which includes sea slugs. Gallery 423Gastrodon-East_DP_anime.png 423Gastrodon-West_DP_anime.png 423Gastrodon_East_Sea_Dream.png 423Gastrodon_West_Sea_Dream.png GastrodonWSprite.png| GastrodonNSprite.png| ShinyGastrodonWSprite.png ShinyGastrodonNSprite.png Gastrodon East-GO.png Gastrodon West-GO.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Gastropod Pokémon